


S-A-T-U-R-D-A-Y

by languageismymistress



Series: The Umbrella Academy Soundtrack [3]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Bowling Alley scene, Morgan is a thief, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 21:12:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19185604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/languageismymistress/pseuds/languageismymistress
Summary: Morgan just wanted to bribe Eudora and Chuck over a nice game of ten pin bowling, not get caught up in Hargreeves Hell





	S-A-T-U-R-D-A-Y

The Bowling Alley. The Fucking Bowling Alley. This is where Morgan would meet her doom and it’s all thanks to Diego fucking Hargreeves and his twisted fucked up family. Why, out of all the places in this town, they had to come here was beyond her. All she wanted to do was pay her respect, bribes, to Eudora and Chuck for not throwing her ass in jail. Not get stuck in Hargreeves Hell. She would say ‘no wonder Eudora got out’ but given she married Allison, she got dragged straight back in.

 

To this.

 

Hargreeves Hell.

 

She would need so much alcohol after this. Diego owed her that, and no less than three orgasms.

 

Eudora and Chuck, thankfully and oddly, had their guns on them giving them all little more fire against the machine guns shooting at them. Well, at the Hargreeves which now meant them.

 

She shouldn’t have offered to join lanes. She didn’t offer to join lanes. It was all Eudora. The sweet loving detective who decided it would be perfect for her wife’s family to join them.

 

Oh how she hated that offer in hindsight.

 

They should have just let Five bowl with Kenny. Maybe none of this shit would have occurred. Or she should have gone with Five to the Commission and gotten her old job back and not be stuck hiding behind tables whilst her idiotic boyfriend threw knives at men with guns.

 

“Who the hell are these guys?”

 

“Maybe they’re here for Kenny’s birthday.”

 

“No, I’m pretty sure they are here for us.”

 

Morgan rolled her eyes at them both. To her left, Eudora and Allison were doing their best to find an escape. To her right, Chuck and Luther were trying their best to gain the upper hand. In the middle sat her, Klaus and Diego.

 

Naturally, one knife hit the stereo with music now blasting over the speakers. Allison threw a small bowling ball to gather their attention. Eudora pointed towards the lanes.

 

Exit.

 

Diego grabbed her hand and ran down one lane. Klaus and Luther following suit with Chuck in tail.

 

All of them wanting to just get out and get to the Concert Hall. To try and stop Vanya from stopping the apocalypse


End file.
